minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
NAMENOTFOUND.303
Introduction this may be disturbing to some viewers. DAY 1 it was Sunday afternoon and it was boring it was raining (hard) outside so I couldn't do anything out there, so I deiced to play on my computer instead. we had no Wi-Fi because we just switch to a new internet connection, so we had to wait a few days before we had some connection and sense most of my games were online ones, I couldn't play them, so I open Minecraft. I play on servers when I do play Minecraft because it’s boring to play alone but without internet connection, I couldn't do that, so I decide to just play single player at first, I was a little down but once I started playing it reminded me how playing Minecraft felt like before I started multiplayer. I started getting wood and build a small shelter with a bed than I started going mining, good thing I was next to a big '''cave and I was even able to get '''Redstone on my first day I went to my shelter and when to bed (in Minecraft). Than the next Minecraft day I started to craft my newly found resources so I crafted some Redstone stuff then I saw my hunger bar was low so I when out to find some animals to get food, once I got back to my shelter I saw a Redstone torch oddly place right in front of my door “weird” I thought but then I remembered that Redstone torches was one of the things I crafted with Redstone so I must of placed it by accident on my way out, or so I thought. DAY 2 I wanted to keep playing on my Minecraft world so after school today I booted up my computer and spawn in my house as I left off, I open the door but then I saw something that made me froze, it was the Redstone torch from yesterday “I thought I got rid of that thing” I said to myself so I just took it and forgot about it. I went mining in that cave again and found some Diamonds I was so happy I went straight to my house to start crafting my diamond gear but then when I opened my door there something there that gave me second thoughts about the torch. There right in front of my door in my house was a sign that said: “RUNNING PROGRAM MINECARFT.303”. I knew right off the spot that this had something to do with Entity_303 so I booted up my recording program and started filming I didn’t get rid of the sign, so I could have some evidence to prove that this wasn’t fake I just did my daily Minecraft day and just did normal stuff like mine I didn’t see anything out of the ordinary so when night fell I just to my shelter and closed my game and looked at the footage but I didn’t see anything that seemed suspicious so I just went to bed and hope for the best tomorrow. DAY 3 Ok weird things are happening when I logged back in to my Minecraft world while recording of course I spawned outside of my house and it was surrounded with Redstone torches and it was on fire I ran to try to get all of my stuff in the chest but when I did it just crashed my game I checked the crash report and this is what it said: Non puto suus 'a bona idea est. Ok what the heck is this, now I’m too scared to even go on Minecraft I open my file with all the videos to try to find the recording I did but all I found is this text document that says: ERR.NAMENOTFOUND.303 ok this is getting weirder and weirder. Day 4 I found out what the crash report means it’s in Latin and it translate to “I don’t think that’s a good idea” I think 303 wants me to stay away but then what is this NAMENOTFOUND.303 and why is it messing with my videos. ok so I just logged back into Minecraft while recording again this time I’m going too expose who ever this is messing with my world but when I loaded up my world and I spawned in the middle of a village and the only thing in my inventory is a diamond sword a pickaxe and some food ok what the heck is this I start looking investigating the village, there are some weirdly formed houses That’s probably just a generating glitch but then I see a black smith house and I go inside and open the chest but all I find is this It looks like a smile this is to creepy I start to log off of Minecart when I see a name tag in the distance I can’t read it but I knew that I’m not leaving without prof so I run outside of the black smith house and then I see a player I don’t have time to read the name tag but it has red eyes and it seems to be black and white and it turns and looks at me and then run right at me I try to quit but I’m too late it punches me and kills and this is what it said in the chat box: JackzPlayz was killed by NAMENOTFOUND.303 then my games crashes and deletes it self then my computers says that my Minecraft was hacked or infected by a virus but it didn’t tell me more then it opens this link on google and it seems to be a link to download a Minecraft skin I download an then put it on then my jaw drops it’s the skin of the entity I saw here is the link looked at it yourself if you don’t believe me: https://www.mediafire.com/view/63tzs6k9bcw682h/609e1d6b58df11cad9e76e458a313afdc5032a14.png/file Then I try to find the video I made for more proof to make sure this is real but when I open my videos file all I find is yet another text document that’s says: Expose me if you can -NAMENOTFOUND.303. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entity 303 Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas